Fairy Tale Spider
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Spider man is transferred into different fairy tales by a magical mirror that keeps showing up, and belongs to to a strange lady. Spidey must figure out who this lady is, and why this is happening. I got this idea from a fanfiction by newbienovelistRD. You have to read fanfiction before this one, or you will be confused. /s/12099987/1/A-Spider-and-a-Beast
1. Snow White

I paced on the top of a building. It had been a week since I had met Belle and the beast guy, in the enchanted castle. I rubbed a hand over my eyes. "Maybe the whole thing was just a dream," I muttered. "There is no lady, there is no mirror, and there is no enchanted castle."

Just then, my spidey sense tingled. I spun and grabbed the object just a second before it hit my head.

I looked down at it, and was met with my reflection. My jaw dropped. It was the mirror!

My reflection started to spin, and the surface shimmered. I dropped the mirror, but everything was still spinning. I toppled onto my side, and my vision faded.

…

My eyes shot open, and I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly. I was in a forest. I dusted myself off, and started walking.

Soon, I came to a clearing with a small cottage. There were seven shovels and seven pickaxes sitting in a pile. I crossed the clearing to the front door, and knocked.

I heard people whispering on the other side. The door opened, revealing a small guy with a grumpy expression and a beard. He had six other small guys standing behind him.

"Uh…" I blinked. "Hi. My names Spider Man. Who are you?"

The grumpy guy crossed his arms and scowled. Or at least, scowled more than he already was. "Who wants to know?"

I looked at him weirdly. "I just told you my name."

"Don't try to trick me," Grumpy (that's what I decided to call him) said, poking me in the chest. Or at least, he tried. He couldn't quite reach my chest, so he poked my stomach. "You're Snow's stepmom in disguise, and you're here to trick or kill her, aren't you?"

"Uh, no. One, I am not a girl. Two, I am nobody's parent. Three, who is Snow?"

Grumpy narrowed his eyes at me, then stepped back. "Wait here a second." He slammed the door in my face, and I heard the whispering again.

I leaned up against the door, trying to hear what the voices were saying. All I could understand was, "Guy- Spider- mom- trap- outside- door."

My spidey sense tingled, and the door opened. I fell at the feet of someone with gold slippers.

I looked up at a girl with deep black hair, pale skin, and dark red lips. "Uh…. hi."

"Hello." she took my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spider Man," I told her. "I told that to your little friends. They seemed to think I was your step mom?"

She sighed sadly. "Yes, my stepmother wants me dead. She wanted her huntsman to cut out my heart, but he didn't. The dwarves are worried she'll come after me."

I blinked once, then twice. "I'm sorry. Did you say dwarves?"

"Yes, dwarves. Their names are Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc, Bashful, and Grumpy."

I rubbed my forehead. "So, the dwarves names describe their personalities?"

Snow looked confused. "What?"

"Nevermind."

"Spider Man," Happy said, stepping forward. "We have to go mining, and we don't want to leave Snow here alone. Will you stay with her?"

"Uh, no, I don't think I can…"

"Oh, please?" Doc begged. "Snow's mep tother- er, stepmother- might come and try to hill ker! I mean, kill her!" He and the other five dwarves (grumpy excluded) gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok, fine. How about this? I'll teach her how to avoid being killed. Deal?"

"Deal!" the dwarves chorused.

A few minutes later, the dwarves had left, each with a kiss on the head from Snow."

"Ok!" I said when she turned back. "Let's get started. First lesson: if a stranger comes to the door, do not open it. If you do, make sure the stranger doesn't have any knives or swords. And don't let them inside. Lock the doors when you're here alone. Got all that?"

"Uh huh!" Snow smiled.

"Second. If someone is selling something, and they give you a free sample, do not eat it. Understand?"

Snow frowned. "But what if the food is magical? Then can I eat it?"

I sighed. I did not want to argue with that. "Ok, fine. If the food is magical, you can eat it." What were the chances of that anyway?

Snow beamed. "Yay! Ok, is that all?"

"Yea, I think that's about it," I told her. "I really should be going now. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope!" she smiled cheerfully. "Bye bye!" she waved to me as I walked away from the small cottage.

I waved back. "Bye, Snow. Good luck with your step mom."

"Thank you!" she closed the door."

…

I stumbled through the forest. There were a lot of roots in this part.

I tripped over one. Tumbling head over heels down the hill I'd been about to walk down. I smacked head first into a tree, and my vision faded.

...

My eyes shot open, seeing puffy white clouds. Was this home?

I heard a loud voice yell, "That Spider Man is a menace!" and I smiled. Yep, I was definitely home.

I stood and looked around. This was the same place that I had found the mirror! I didn't see it now, though. I shook my head. "I have got to figure this out," I muttered, swinging off for home."

…

I watched the young hero as he webbed his way through the city. "He is improving," I murmured.

I pulled my hood tighter over my head. "I must tell my sister what has happened." I turned, and marched into the city in search of my sister.


	2. Cinderella

I angrily walked back and forth on the sidewalk. It was midnight. "Two months," I muttered. "Two months!" Two months since meeting Snow, Grumpy, Happy, Doc, Sneezy, and, uh…. The rest of them. Two! It had only been a week after I met belle. Now it was two months. Would it keep getting longer?

I sighed wearily, before seeing something that made my blood stop. The mirror. I'd looked at it for only a second, when my reflection started to spin, and the surface shimmered.

Knowing what was coming, I sat down on the ground. I fell over, and everything went black.

...

I opened my eyes. Clouds. I sat on my knees, looking around. There was a at the end of of the path. It didn't look weird or magical. In fact, everything looked normal. It was actually kind of peaceful.

"Cinderella!" a voice shrilled, shattering the peaceful silence.

I winced. "So much for normal," I muttered.

"Cinderella!" the voice continued. "We are going out to get new dresses for the ball tonight. This house needs to be spotless before we come home!"

Realizing that the loud girl was coming outside, I ran to the roof, and jumped on top of it. I crouched low, hidden from sight.

Two girls, one with black hair and one with red hair, strutted out into the yard. They were followed by by a gray haired lady, who was probably their mother. She suddenly turned back to the house, and I ducked.

"Spotless, Cinderella!" she called.

"It will be, step mother!" a young girl's voice called from inside.

"And don't let anyone in!" her stepmother snapped.

"I won't!" the girl's voice called back sweetly.

After the girl's mother and sisters were gone, I stood up, and spotted a window.

"Ok, no problem," I said. "I'll just go through the window, and offer to help the girl clean the house. Maybe after I help her, I'll end up back home. I mean, this is starting to become a pattern. I help people, and somehow end up back home. So if I help the girl clean the house, I'll end up back home again! Great plan! Let's do this."

I snuck through the window quietly, landing on the floor. I heard humming. It sounded like this Cinderella girl was downstairs.

I carefully put my foot down on the top step, trying not to make any noise. I went to the next step, my spidey sense tingled, and my foot landed on a beaded necklace.

Yelling in fear and throwing my hands out for balance, I slipped and banged all the way down the stairs, landing on my back upside down. I groaned in pain and embarrassment. _Great way to start a conversation, Spidey._ I thought, sighing.

Cinderella (at least, I assumed it was Cinderella) had her hands over her mouth, looking horrified. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and she was dressed like a maid or pheasant, not at all like her sisters.

I braced myself for her scream, but instead she rushed towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "That was a bad fall."

I rose to my feet. "Yea, sure." I surveyed the mess in the kitchen, and gulped. "Oh, Man. Did I do that?"

Cinderella laughed. "Yes, you hit the bag of flower at the bottom of the stairs. You're covered in it. You should see yourself!"

I blushed. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Why don't I help you clean up?

Cinderella waved her hand. "You don't have to do that. I can handle it. I'm Cinderella, by the way."

"I want to," I insisted. "It's my fault this happened anyway. I'll clean the kitchen, and you can do bed rooms or the living room. Ok? I heard what your step mom said about the house being spotless," I added as an afterthought.

Cinderella looked thoughtful. "Well, ok. I guess it's fine as long as your gone before she comes home."

"Great!" I smiled, and grabbed a broom.

Cinderella started for the stairs, then turned to look at me. "What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Its Spider Man," I told her.

"Well, Spider Man, thank you for your help." she smiled at me before climbing up the stairs.

…

About ten minutes later, the kitchen was spotless.

I smiled, setting the broom down. "Done!" I went up the stairs, in search of Cinderella. I walked past a window, and did a double take. Cinderella's step mother was walking up the path!

I shot into a bedroom, where thankfully, Cinderella was dusting.

"Cinderella!" I gasped. "Your stepmother is home!"

Cinderella gasped, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up more stairs. "You have to hide! My stepmother doesn't like it when I have visitors."

We arrived at the top of the stairs, and she shoved me into a room. "Stay in here. I'll tell you when it's safe." she closed the door, and I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Ok, I guess I wait then." I turned, and found a bunch of mice around the room. They had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. A few of them were standing around a piece of pink cloth that was starting to look like a dress.

I stepped closer. "Is that for Cinderella?" I asked them. The mice nodded eagerly.

"It's almost done!" one mouse chirped.

I took a step back. "Oh my- you- you talk?"

"Of course we talk," the mouse said indignantly. "You talk!"

"Yeah but… nevermind." nothing I could said would sound good.

The bedroom door opened, and I spun around, then sighed in relief, realizing it was just Cinderella.

She walked inside. "The entire house is clean, but I haven't had time to make a dress for the ball tonight." she sighed sadly.

Two of the boy mice ran forward.

"Cinderelly, we made you a dress!" They smiled at her, pointing at the pink dress on the table.

Cinderella gasped. "Oh, it's wonderful! Thank you! I'm going to try it on!" she looked at me, and i slapped one hand over my eyes, thankful she couldn't see me blushing.

"How do I look?" her voice said. I removed my hand, and saw her twirling around.

"You look amazing!" I told her, smiling. "You have fun at that ball."

"I will!" she hugged me tightly, then turned for the stairs. Before she went down, she turned to look at me. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Oh no, I can't." I shook my head, "I have to get back home."

"Oh, alright." Cinderella looked slightly disappointed, before smiling again, and running down the stairs.

I turned towards the mice. "I should probably go now," I told them. "Can you tell Cinderella that I left when she comes back?" the mice nodded, and I jumped onto the ceiling and crawled through the window, sitting on the roof to wait till I was sure they were gone.

I was pretty sure I could leave now. I mean, I had helped her clean the house, and now she could go to the ball and probably meet her prince.

I heard the front door open, and horses neighing. The sound became fainter as they drove away. Then I heard the crying.

I peered over the edge of the roof, and saw Cinderella in the garden, her dress in tatters and her face streaked with tears.

Without a second thought, I jumped down by her side. "Cinderella! Whats wrong? What happened?"

She looked up, sniffing. "My stepsisters, Anastasia and Grizelda, tore apart my dress. Without a dress, I can't go to the ball!"

She placed her head in her arms. I was about to reach over and put my arm around her, when I saw blue sparkles surrounding her and a lady in a blue cloak appear.

"Hello, Cinderella," she said, smiling."

Cinderella gasped. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am your fairy godmother!" Fairy Godmother said. She looked Cinderella up and down. I'm here to help you go to the ball! The first thing you need is…"

Cinderella held up her dress.

"A pumpkin!"

I stared at her. Was she serious?

"What were those magic words again? Oh yea!" She aimed her wand at the pumpkin. "Bibbity, bobbity, boo!"

 _Salagadoola mechicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Salagadoola mechicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

The pumpkin got up, and bounced over to us on stems.

 _It'll do magic, believe it or not_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Yes, salagadoola means_

 _Mechicka booleroo_

 _But the thingamabob that does the job_

 _Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Salagadoola menchicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

The pumpkin transformed into a carriage before my eyes. Cinderella gasped. "Oh my, it's beautiful!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, yes it is!" fairy godmother agreed. "Now, for a gorgeous coach like that, we need…"

I glanced over at the horse, one of the many animals that had come over when Cinderella started crying.

"Mice!" Fairy Godmother finished, smiling.

I looked at her blankly. "Mice?"

"Yes, mice!" she waved her wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" the mice transformed into four amazing horses.

"Huh," I said quietly. "That actually works."

"Of course it does!" Fairy godmother said. "Now for a coachmen." she aimed her wand at the horse, and after saying the magic words, he became a coachmen wearing blue, and holding the horse's reins. "And a footman." the dog became a little guy by the door to the coach, ready to help Cinderella get in.

"Ok, I think that's everything! Go on and get in, my dear! We can't have you being late."

Cinderella blinked. "Um, don't you think my dress-"

"Yes, yes your dress is love- yeeeeeee!" fairy godmother frowned. "You can't go in that thing! Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, boo!"

Cinderella's ragged pink dress became a beautiful blue dress, complete with glass slippers, and her blonde hair was placed into a bun.

I stared at Cinderella. "Wow… you look… I don't even recognize you!"

Cinderella smiled, and curtsied before she hugged me. "Are you sure you can't come to the ball with me? You've helped me so much!" she turned to Fairy Godmother. "You could give him an outfit for the ball, couldn't you?"

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Absolutely!" she pointed her wand at me. "Bibbity, bobbity-"

"No, wait!" I yelled, panicked.

"Boo!" Fairy Godmother finished. My clothes started to change, and soon stopped.

Cinderella clapped her hands. "You look wonderful!" she gushed.

I looked down at myself. I still had on my original outfit, but now it was black where it used to be red. I still had the mask over my eyes, and it was also black. I also had on black shoes made of glass, like Cinderella's. They were surprisingly comfortable.

Cinderella grabbed my hand. "You have to come! Please?" she clasped her hands under her chin. I looked a Fairy Godmother, and she nodded.

I sighed, giving in. "Alright, I'll come!" I told her.

"Yes!" Cinderella tugged me toward the pumpkin carriage.

"Ok, you two," Fairy Godmother said, sounding serious. "This magic doesn't last long. At midnight, everything will go back to the way it was. The carriage, the horse, your clothes- everything. And Spider Man-" Fairy Godmother winked. "At midnight, you'll be sent home."

My jaw dropped. "How did you…"

She shrugged. "I happen to know when magic is afoot. The two young ladies mirror that brought you here is definitely magic."

"Two ladies?" I asked. "I thought there was only one. And I've only seen her once!"

"Oh, they are always watching you," Fairy Godmother said cheerfully. "There probably watching you right now! That's all I can tell you." she waved her wand with a flourish. "To the ball you go!"

"Wait! I yelled. "But I-"

"There's no time for talking!" Fairy Godmother shoved us both into the carriage, and the minute we were both inside, it took off. In ten minutes, we arrived at the castle.

Cinderella stepped out, and stared at the castle. "It's huge," she whispered.

"Yea," I agreed. "Ready to go in?"

Cinderella breathed in deeply. "Yeah, I guess so." she climbed up the stairs slowly, pausing at the entryway before going inside.

I watched for a moment, before turning around to leave. The horses neighed at me, and I looked over at them. "I'm not staying," I said. "Cinderella wanted to come, not me. At midnight, I'll return home, and lose this outfit. Besides-" I shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer."

The horses neighed some more, one of them shoved me towards the open door.

"I'm not going in there," I snapped. "You can't make me."

The horses looked sad, and one of them (I think Gus) wiggled out of its harnas and put its head on my shoulder.

"Awww. You want to say good bye? Ok, just for a second." I hugged Gus's neck, and he jerked his head around so I was on top of him. "Hey!" I yelled.

Gus trotted up the stairs to the castle door, kicked it open, and dropped me down the stairs.

I scowled up at him. "Not cool!" The footmen closed the door, and I rolled my eyes. "Alright! Fine!" I walked into the ballroom, where everyone's eyes were on two people in the middle. Someone moved sideways, and i saw Cinderella dancing with a guy who I assumed was the prince.

I would have been totally happy to just stand there and watch, but someone tapped my on the shoulder. I turned around to find one of Cinderella's stepsisters, Anastasia, I thought, standing behind me. "Oh, hey," I said, trying not to sound angry.

"Hi." she smiled sweetly. "Great party, huh?" I opened my mouth to respond, but she kept on going. "I love your mask. It was a great addition to your outfit. Maybe I'll wear one next time."

"Well, I-" she interrupted me again. "I'm going to get some punch. You want some?"

"Not really-"

"I'll get us both punch!" she sped off to the refreshments table, and I rolled my eyes. She seemed like a nice girl, but way to talkative. And basing off what she and her sister had done to Cinderella… I really hoped I could just avoid her the rest of the night. I looked over at the clock, then gasped in horror. It was only twenty seconds till midnight!

"Cinderella!" I hissed. "Cinderella!" she looked over at me in confusion, and I tapped my wrist. She just looked more confused, and it occurred to me that never seen a watch before.

The clock struck midnight, and her eyes widened in horror. "I have to go," she told the prince. She ran toward me, and the two of us ran for the exit.

"Hey! Hey wait, stop!"

"Where are they going?" Anastasia's voice said, sounding very confused.

We ran down the stairs, and Cinderella tripped.

I turned back, and grabbed her arm. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she gasped suddenly. "My glass slipper!" she turned to pick it up, but the guards, the prince, and Anastasia were running at us.

"We have to go!" i yelled. I dragged her to the carriage, lifting her inside. "Go!" I yelled at the coachmen. "I'll distract them!" the coachmen nodded, and took off at full speed.

I turned to the the guards and waved, before sprinting into the woods. Before long, I heard pounding footsteps behind me. I jumped into a tree, and balanced there. The guards ran under the tree, without noticing me. But the prince and anastasia stood directly under it.

"Hello?" Anastasia called.

"Where are you?" the prince said. "You're not in trouble, we just want to talk!"

I yanked off one of the shoes, and hurled it into the bushes, making them russell.

The prince and Anastasia ran to the sound, and I leaned back against the trunk.

"That was close, I whispered. I heard the twelfth bong on the clock. My hands started to look see through, and everything around me faded.

The next thing I saw was the New York sidewalk as I plummeted towards it. I yelped, and managed to land on my feet. "Man," I said, frowning. "Fairy Godmother has to work on her landings."

"Who?" a voice asked.

I spun around. It was Nova.

"Oh, no one. Just- talking to myself." I said vaguely.

Nova eyed me suspiciously, then shrugged. "Whatever. Fury wants us at shield for a meeting. We better hurry."

"Ok, I'll meet you there," I told him. "I need to check something."

"Ok, see you soon." Nova flew off.

I looked around, searching for the mysterious ladies, remembering how Fairy Godmother said they were always watching. But there was no one. And yet, I still felt like I was being watched. I shrugged it off. "I'm just being paranoid," I said. I sped off for shield academy. I did not want to make Fury mad.

…

I stood next to my sister, as we watched the young hero go off.

"You were right, my sister told me. "He is improving. When will his next adventure be?"

I stared down at the mirror, my brown eyes staring back at me, joined by my sisters blue ones. "Soon," I murmured. "Very soon."

…

 **I did it! Updated two stories in one day! Yay! By the way, I don't own Snow White, the dwarves, Cinderella, Spiderman, or any other disney characters. Or songs. I kind of forgot that.**


	3. The Little Mermaid

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own spiderman or Ariel**

I sat on the dock, facing the ocean with my chin in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about what Fairy Godmother had said a few weeks ago.

"Always watching me. Always." I muttered. "How? How come I've never seen them?" I shook my head in irritation. "Man, this sucks! I-"

I stopped, and squinted at something on the ocean. There had been a glint on a buoy near by.

"No way," I whispered. I stood, and pressed the spider on my chest, expanding the diving outfit I had built into my suit.

After it was finished, I dived into the water, swimming out to the buoy. I climbed onto it, pressing the spider again to retract the diving suit.

Sure enough, the mirror was stuck to the side. I grabbed it, and I'd looked at it for only a second before my reflection started to spin and the surface shimmered. But for some reason, the sparkles were blue, and they looked like bubbles.

But I didn't have time to think about it before my vision faded and I toppled over.

…

I opened my eyes halfway, and they immediately started to sting. I tried to breathe in, and got a mouthful of water.

My eyes shot all the way open, and I saw bubbles, coral, and about a hundred fish watching me. I was underwater.

My first instinct was to press the spider on my chest, but there would still be water in the diving mask. I had to swim for the surface, fast.

I shot up past the surface toward the fish, as fast as I could.

I broke the surface, gasping loudly. I heard a splash, and spun around. There was nothing there, but I swore I had seen a flash of green and red.

I shook my head. My imagination. I swam over to a couple of good sized rocks, and laid on my side, panting.

"Hey," a voice piped up. "Are you ok?"

I sat up straight, listening intently. "Who said that?"

"Ariel, no!" a new voice hissed. "Ariel!"

A girl's head peered above the waves. "Hello!" she smiled at me. "My name is Ariel. Who are you?"

Before I could speak, the voice from before yelled, "Ariel!" a red crab crawled onto Ariel's shoulder. "You cannot be seen by humans!"

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes to make sure they didn't still have salt in them.

"I'm sorry. Did that crab just talk?"

The crap glared at me. "I am the trusted advisor to lord Triton!" he snapped, standing up straight on Ariel's shoulder.

"Yea, ok, good for you." I looked at Ariel. "Who's the crab?" I thought for a moment. "I'm Spider Man, by the way."

Ariel laughed. "That's Sebastian. He's a little grumpy sometimes." she leaned over and shook my hand. "Hello, Spider Man."

Sebastian huffed. "I am not! Ariel, come on. You have to come back down here before someone sees you!" He glared at me again.

I sighed. "Ok, I'm confused. Why does it matter if I saw her? She's just a girl."

A little yellow and blue fish popped up beside Ariel. He looked up at me. "Because Ariel is a mermaid, and she has to hide from humans!"

"FLOUNDER!" Sebastian looked like he was going to explode. "Why would you tell him?!"

"Oh, right." Flounder sounded sheepish. "Sorry, Sebastian."

I looked at them blankly. "Ariel is a-? Nevermind, of course she is." I decided to quit questioning these places. There were talking teapots, dwarves and fairy godmothers. Of course there were mermaids too.

Ariel sat on one of the smaller rocks nearby, exposing her long green tail. "Are you a human?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yea," I told her. I pulled of the mask. "See? This is just a mask."

"Whats a mask?" she asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

At first I thought she was joking, but she looked completely serious.

"Well, a mask is kind of like another skin. You put it on, and nobody can tell it's you. At least, they can't if you have on the rest of the costume." I explained, pulling the mask back on.

Ariel looked really interested now. "I have a friend named Scuttle, he's a seagull. When I find a new human thing, I bring it to him and he tells me what it's for and what it does. But I would love to get your opinion on them. Can you come with me to my secret cave? Please?" she grabbed my hand. "Great!"

"Whoa, hold on one second. I'll come with you, but first-" I pressed the spider on my chest, expanding the diving outfit. "This will let me breathe underwater," I explained.

Ariel's eyes were wide with excitement, and i realized she had never seen tech, especially like mine. But before I could explain, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water.

After I was fully submerged, I tried to look around, which wasn't easy with Ariel tugging me through the water at full speed.

All I saw was a few dolphins and fish. Everything else was a swirl of bubbles.

Ariel pulled me through a door in a cave, and my jaw dropped. There were countless objects in there!

"We're here!" Ariel said happily. She swam over to a pile of forks, and picked one up. She handed it to me. "Whats this?"

I stared at her. "Uh, it's a fork."

"A _fork_." she stared at it in wonder. "What's it for? Scuttle says humans use it to groom themselves."

I laughed, then tried to turn it into a cough so I didn't offend her. "Groom themselves?"

"Yes, like this!" she put the fork in her hair, and started brushing it. "It's so useful!" she said smiling. "Is this what it's for?"

Her face was like a puppy, full of hope and innocence. I didn't want to crush her. "Yea, thats what its for." I was glad she couldn't see me avoiding her eyes when I spoke.

"Cool!" Ariel brought me item after item, demanding to know what it was and what it did.

After I finished explaining to her what a shoe was, Ariel sat down on a barrel filled with more human stuff, staring wistfully at the ceiling.

"What's it like?" she asked softly, nodding at the ceiling. "Up there."

I looked at her blankly. "On the ceiling?"

She laughed. "No! On land, being a human."

I shrugged. "I guess it's alright."

"I wish I could be human," she said softly. "It's so amazing, and…" she looked at me. "Don't laugh, ok?"

I raised my hand. "I won't. Spiders honor."

She swam to something that was covered by a blanket, and pulled it off. Underneath was a statue of a guy. Ariel sighed. "I want to be human so I can find him," she said quietly. "I can't do that as a mermaid." she shook her head. "Crazy, right?"

"Kind of," I admitted. "Ariel, if this guy doesn't like you for you, then he isn't worth it. But hey-" I raised my hands in surrender. "It's your life. I can't tell you what to do. This has to be your choice. But if you really want advice-" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Follow your heart. Do what you think is right. If the guy does something you hate to do, I suggest you find another guy. If you have a lot in common, I say go for it."

She smiled at me warmly. "Thanks, Spider Man."

The water outside swirled slightly, and I looked at Ariel. "What's that?"

"It's just a storm," she said dismissively. "It doesn't really affect us, as long as we stay inside." she looked at me with worry. "But you live up there. You better get home before the storm gets worse, or you won't get out of the ocean, let alone make it home."

I decided not to say my home was probably in another universe. "Ok," I said standing up. It was nice to meet you, Ariel."

"It was nice to meet you too." her eyes brightened. "I have an Idea! I'll come with you, and make sure you get to the surface ok."

Flounder gasped. "Ariel, you can't! You could be hurt!"

"And what would your father say?" Sebastian demanded.

"I don't care," Ariel said firmly. "I want to make sure my new friend is safe." she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Ariel grabbed my arm, and we swam out of the cave.

I instantly started swimming harder. "Whoa," I gasped. "This storm is strong!" I managed to swim up a few feet with Ariel holding my arm tight so we didn't get separated.

A big fish swam between us, looking terrified. The currents from its fins combined with the storm combined knocked us apart.

Immediately, Ariel was whisked away from me. Or maybe I was whisked away from her. It didn't matter. I swam for the surface, but I was caught in a current. The current pulled me to a large rock, that I crashed into.

As my vision faded, I heard Ariel screaming from somewhere far above me, "Spider Man!"

…

"Spider Man, hey, Spider Man!" a voice called.

"Ariel?" I asked quietly.

"Hey punk, wake up!" I felt something slap across my face, and my eyes shot open. I jumped to my feet, and almost toppled over.

Scarlet Spider grabbed my arm. "You ok, punk?"

I looked at him. I was surrounded by the web warriors, Iron Spider, Venom, Kid Arachnid, and Scarlet Spider. I pulled out of Scarlet's grasp. "Yea, I'm fine."

Iron Spider looked at me. "Who's Ariel?" he asked.

I laughed nervously. "Ariel? I don't know. Who is she?"

Scarlet scowled in suspicion. "When you were still out, you were muttering something about Ariel."

I shrugged. "Probably one of those random words people say when they're asleep." I clapped my hands. "We should probably go find the others, or something. Come on!"

The web warriors looked at each other, but followed me through shield academy. This was becoming a slight problem.

…

My sister looked at me, worry filling her gaze. "Sister, that was close. What will happen if somebody catches him with the mirror?" the butterfly on her shoulder nuzzled her cheek, and she stroked it affectionately.

"Do not worry," I told her, petting the moth on my own shoulder. "He will figure something out." I held the mirror in my hands. "He's going to have to."

…

 **Ooh! Spidey's friends are getting suspicious! Ok, I am not sure which princess I should do now, so go ahead and comment your opinions! I promise, i will eventually get to my percy jackson wings of fire story, just give me time!"**


	4. Mulan

**Hello! I have to thank NewbienovelistRD for this one, because i wouldn't have considered it otherwise. So thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spidey or Mulan**

I crawled through my bedroom window, then shut and locked it. Not that that would stop Scarlet's stingers.

My teammates hadn't let me out of their sight for more than a few minutes since I'd met Ariel. Hopefully, they would stop worrying soon.

I stretched and yawned, turning towards my bed. I hadn't been here since shield academy started up. I figured it was a good place to hide from my team.

I started for my bed, and my eyes widened. The mirror was laying on my pillow. Except this time, there was a not on it. I crossed the room and picked it up. The note said, 'we know what happened last time. We suggest that this time, you get under the covers and lay down before you look at it. Then your team will not suspect anything.'

"Huh," I whispered. "That's actually good advice."

I grabbed the mirror and got under the covers before taking off the paper. Just like before, my image spun and the mirror's surface shimmered. I set it down, and my vision continued to spin until my vision faded to black, and I flopped onto my pillow.

…

I braced myself, expecting the rays of sunlight. But there were none. I frowned. "Man, it smells like a barn in here!"

I climbed to my feet. I was standing in a stable. "Oh. It is a barn."

I grabbed the edge of the stable and pulled myself up, coming face to face with a big black horse.

"AHHH!" I yelled. I fell back down onto the ground. "Ok," I whispered. "This time, I climb up the _front_ of the stable." I managed to get on top of the stable door, and climbed into the rafters. I felt the horse's eyes on me the whole time.

Once I made it up, I looked down. There was a shadowy figure standing in the doorway, and they crept across the floor to the stable with the black horse in it. The horse neighed.

My eyes narrowed. Maybe this was why I was here? To stop a thief from stealing this horse?

I crouched on the rafters, keeping my eyes on the stranger's back.

"One… two… three!" I leaped down on the figure, but they managed to turn, and pin my arm behind my back with one hand over my mouth. A girl's voice spoke in my ear.

"Whoever you are, please don't give me away!" she paused. "You're not going to scream, are you?"

I shook my head as best as I could.

"Good." the girl released me, and I stumbled away from her, staring.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. "I thought you were a thief!"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "There's a war being fought for China, and I'm going in my father's place. Don't try to stop me."

I blinked in confusion. "I uh… wasn't going to."

Her shoulders slumped. "Oh. I was actually kind of hoping you would. I'm not supposed to fight in the war because I'm a girl. But my father is too old and weak to fight, so I was going to go in his place and pretend to be a guy. But I don't know if I can pull it off."

I looked at her with sympathy. "What's your name?"

"Mulan."

"Nice name. Well, I can't say I approve of the 'running away to fight in a war part', but you are really brave to even consider doing this for your family. Do you really think you can pull this off?"

Mulan's eyes held determination. "Yes, I do."

"Then go for it," I said smiling.

Mulan smiled. "Thank you- hey! I don't know your name!"

"It's Spider-Man," I told her.

"Well, thank you, Spider-Man. Just wondering, you don't have to if you don't want to, would you consider coming with me till I get to the camp?"

"Sure, I would love to!" I got the feeling this girl could use as much help as she could get.

"Great!" Mulan smiled. "You can take Ginger, she's amazing!"

I looked at her blankly. "Ginger?"

"The horse," Mulan explained.

"We're riding horses?" I asked.

Mulan laughed. "Of course! How else are we supposed to get there?"

"I kind of thought we would walk," I said sheepishly.

Mulan shook her head. "No, it's way too far. We have to take the horses." she studied me for a moment. "You've never ridden a horse, have you?"

I stared at her. "How did you-?"

"I'm good at reading faces," she said shrugging.

"But I'm wearing a mask."

"Then I guess I'm good at reading masks to," she said. "Now come on, I'll help you ride Ginger."

She took me to a stable with a cream colored horse inside.

"This is Ginger," Mulan told me. She grabbed my hand, and placed it on Ginger's nose. "She has to get used to your scent, touch, and voice. Talk to her," Mulan urged.

"Talk to the horse?" I said incredulously.

Mulan raised her eyebrows, and I sighed. "Alright, fine! Hello, Ginger. Nice horse."

Mulan and Ginger both snorted. I got the feeling they were laughing at me, and I blushed.

Mulan stifled her laughter. "Alright." She opened the gate, coaxing Ginger out of the stall. She turned to look at me. "Up you go!"

"Ok. No problem. I can do this." I put my hand on the side of Ginger's neck, and carefully pulled myself onto her."

"Good job," Mulan praised. "Now keep your arms around her neck, careful not to choke her, and press your feet against her sides."

I followed her instructions, and Mulan climbed onto her own horse, the black one from before.

"Now lean forward, and she should start walking."

I did as she said, and sure enough, Ginger moved forward.

"Lean forward more to get her to go faster," Mulan told me.

I leaned forward a little more, and Ginger broke into a run. Mulan followed me, and we raced through the woods.

A few minutes later, I saw a river about two feet wide. Mulan must have seen it to, because she slowed to a walk. "We should probably stop and walk through it," Mulan called to me.

"Ok," I called back. "Just uh… one question."

"What's that?"

"How do I stop?!" I asked frantically.

Mulan clapped one hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Ginger raced to the river and, at the last second, jumped over it. I lost my grip on her mane, and fell into the river on my back. "Ow," I whispered.

Someone was laughing in the bushes. A red and gold lizard walked out, still laughing.

"Ah man, I haven't seen anybody fall off a horse like that before!" he jumped onto my chest, and pointed at me. "You my friend, are a really good jester!"

I turned beet red. "I am not a jester!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "Who are you anyway?" Mulan came up behind me, waiting for an answer.

"Glad you asked!" the lizard grinned. "The ancestors of Fa Mulan have sent me, the great and powerful Mushu, the aid her on her quest! Or something like that."

Mulan frowned, and crouched down to the lizard's eye level. "My ancestors sent a lizard to help me?"

Mooshu frowned. "I am a dragon! Dra-gon! I don't do that tongue thing." he flicked his tounge out the way a lizard did.

"Right…" I frowned. "Ok then, Mushu, how do you plan on helping Mulan with her 'quest'?"

"Oh, you know… the basic stuff. For one-" Mushu climbed onto Mulan's shoulder. "You've got the armor and sword, but you don't look like a guy. You don't sound like one, either."

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point, Mulan. If this war doesn't allow girls, then you have to look and sound like a guy."

"How do I do that?" Mulan asked.

"Show us your guy voice," Mushu instructed.

"Ok, here it goes." Mulan breathed in deeply, before talking in a voice that kind of sounded like Squirrel Girl.

"Hey, my fellow boys. How's it going?"

In her normal voice, mulan asked, "So? How was that?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, it was, uh…"

Mulan sighed. "It was terrible, wasn't it?"

"It could have been better," I admitted.

Mushu snapped his fingers. "Ooh, I got it! Why don't you try to impersonate this fool?" he aimed his thumb at me, and I scowled.

"Hey!"

"Ok, I'll try." Mulan breathed in again. "Hey, my name is Spider Man. What's yours?" her eyes widened. "I did it!"

"It was awesome!" Mushu grinned.

I thought it sounded more like Scarlet or Venom then me, but whatever. It was better than last time.

"It was good," I told Mulan. "But you're still going to need a guy name."

Mushu waved his tail from side to side. "She has plenty of time to think of one," he said.

"Yea, I guess you're right," I told him, nodding.

"And for hair-" Mulan grabbed a ribbon from her armor and tied it around the base of her hair. It did make her look like a guy.

"Perfect," I told her. Then I breathed in deeply. "Uh, Mulan?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Now that Mushu is here to help you, I should probably be going. But hey-" I smiled lightly. "Good luck in the war!"

Mulan smiled warmly. "Thank you, Spider Man. I owe you one. Maybe I'll see you again?"

I laughed nervously. "Yea, maybe." I waved. "Bye, Mulan! And by the way, I'll take Ginger back to the barn, so don't worry about her."

"I won't, if she's in your hands. Thanks again!" Mulan waved one last time before riding off.

"Come here, Ginger," I called to the horse. She came over, and I climbed on her back and leaned forward. We rode for a few minutes, and the barn came into view. Ginger whinnied, and she reared up. I tried to hold on, but I was thrown off. I smacked into a tree, and sank to the ground, my vision fading.

…

I opened my eyes. I was back in my bedroom, under the covers of my bed.

I sat up, and yelped in surprise. Scarlet was leaning against my bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him warily. How much had he seen?

"We have to talk," Scarlet said. "Don't even try going out the window, Nova is watching it like a hawk."

I had an image of me climbing out the window, and Nova as a yellow and red robot hawk dive bombing me. I shook it away.

"What about?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Just the way you've been acting lately." Scarlet came over, standing in front of me. "Something's up with you. Whats going on?"

"Nothing is going on," I replied. "Everything is fine."

"Yea, right." Scarlet snorted. "We all saw you lying on the dock, unconscious, then muttering something about Ariel. And Nova said he saw you appear out of thin air, and fall onto the sidewalk. He also heard you say that Fairy Godmother had to work on her landings. I'll ask one more time, punk. What is going on?"

I sighed. "Alright. Fine! I'll tell you everything, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else!"

Scarlet crossed his arms. "That depends on what I hear."

I breathed in. "ok, I know this is going super weird and insane, but there's this weird mirror. All I do is look in it for half a second, and my vision starts to spin. If I'm standing, I fall over. My vision fades, and I wake up somewhere else. When I come back, I'm usually in the same place as I wake up." I stopped. "Hold on. You guys found me on the dock?"

Scarlet's eyes narrowed. "Yea, why?"

"I was on a buoy, out in the ocean," I told him. "I fell into the water. How did I get on the dock?"

"I don't know, but I think you should back up. What places do you go?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Usually when I go, I meet some person, usually a girl, and after I help them in some way, I get knocked unconscious somehow. When I wake up, I'm back here."

"Who did you just meet then?" Scarlet asked.

I smiled. "A girl named Mulan, and a weird little dragon named Mushu. Mulan was going to fight in a war for China, in place of her father. But they didn't allow girls, so she was going to pretend to be a guy."

Scarlet stared at me. "You're serious right now. This actually happens?"

"Yes, it does," I told him.

"And you have no idea how."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, not exactly. All I know is, there's these two ladies that the mirror belongs to. I've only seen one, and only once. I didn't see her face. According to Fairy Godmother, they always watch me when I go into the mirror."

"That's a little creepy," Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, you can't tell anyone about this. They'll think I'm insane, and tell Fury. I won't get any free time, which means I won't get in the mirror. I have to figure this out. Please, I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

Scarlet put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't. I know what it's like to want to understand something in your life."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I paused, and glanced around the room. "Do you think the ladies are watching us now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "Come on, let's get to sheild. And by the way, I'll make sure the others leave you alone."

"Thanks, Scarlet," I said. We climbed out the window, and head for shield with Nova following.

…

"See?" I told my sister. "I was right. He did figure something out."

"Yes, but now his friend knows what he does," my sister said fretfully.

"It will be ok," I told her. "Scarlet is trustworthy."

My sister played with her long silvery blonde hair, the mirror image of my own dirty blonde locks. "I hope you're right," she whispered softly.

…

 **Annnnnnnd we're done! I am so sorry that took so long. I was trying to find time to get it online between school holidays and girl scouts. But I did it, so yay! The next chapter is already written, so it will be up soon! Hopefully. Bye!**


	5. Goldie Lockes and the Three Bears

**Hello everyone! This is going to be really brief cause I wrote the story and last A/N first then did this one. :P and yes, I realize that Goldie Lockes is not a disney movie, but I have my reasons.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fairytail people or Spider Man**

I jerked up out of bed. What was that noise? I heard it again. It sounded like it came from my window. Just to be safe, I grabbed my costume from the closet and put it on the bed. Just in case I had to go somewhere as Spider Man. I opened the window, and got a face full of webs.

"Agh!" I yelped, prying the webbing off my face.

"Shhh!" a voice hissed. "Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood?"

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. "Scarlet? What are you do-"

Scarlet shot webs at my mouth, and I pried them off. "Hey!"

"Stop talking, and get your suit on," Scarlet whispered.

I glanced at the clock. "Scarlet, it's three A.M.!"

"I know. Hurry up!"

I groaned, and pulled my suit on, yawning the whole time. Finally, I joined Scarlet on the roof.

"Alright, what was so important that I had to get up at three o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"This," Scarlet said. He brought the mirror out from behind his back, except there was paper covering the surface. I gasped.

"Where did you get that?!" I yelled.

" _Quiet!"_ Scarlet hissed. "A moth got into academy somehow," he said. "I would have ignored it and gone back to bed, but it was glowing, and I swear it was saying follow me. I followed it to a building a few houses away from here, and found this mirror taped to a chimney. I knew it had to be the one you were talking about, so I grabbed it and got here as fast as I could." he handed the mirror to me carefully.

"Thanks, Scarlet. When the papers off, make sure you don't look into it. I don't want you ending up in the mirror to." I started to pull the paper off, but Scarlet stopped me.

"Listen, punk. I want you to be careful, ok? Don't do anything stupid. Promise me?"

"Scarlet, I-"

"Promise me!" Scarlet said forcefully.

I sighed. "Alright, I promise." I tilted the mirror away from him, and took off the paper. Immediately, my reflection swirled and the surface shimmered. I dropped the mirror, and it bounced a few feet away before stopping.

My vision kept spinning, and I collapsed. Scarlet caught me, and the last thing I saw was him watching me with concern before my vision faded.

…

I opened my eyes, and brought my hand up to shield them. It was seriously bright here. I sat up, and hit my head on something hard.

"Ow!"

Stifling a yawn, I climbed to my feet and looked around. I was standing right in front of a house. Maybe I had to go in there? I walked up, and saw the door was already open.

I walked in. "Hello? Um, is anyone here?" I called. There was no answer. I walked into the kitchen, and saw three bowls sitting on the table. After hesitating a second, I put them in the sink and and rinsed them out. Then I went into the living room, where I found a broken chair on the floor. I frowned. These people really were not careful with their things.

Using some webbing, I stuck the pieces back together, and went up the stairs. Walking into a room, I found three beds. The last one next to the window had a young girl with golden hair sleeping in it. She was probably the one who lived here. I considered waking her, but then she would be tired and not in the mood to talk. Kind of like me.

I sat down on the bed next to her to wait. I laid down, yawning. I was really tired. Maybe I could just lay here for a second? Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

…

I opened my eyes. I thought I'd heard a scream, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't look around, because my vision was still fuzzy from sleep.

There were three blurry brown shapes leaning over me. The one on the left looked angry, the one in the middle looked concerned, and the one on the right just looked curious.

I rubbed my eyes, and the three figures sharpened into view. They were bears.

I screamed loudly, scrambling off the bed and falling onto the floor. Backing into a corner, I hugged my knees to my chest.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought this house belonged to the gold haired girl, and I was waiting for her to wake up when I fell asleep. I was so tired, I couldn't help it! Please, please don't eat me!" I was rambling. I couldn't help it, I was terrified! You try facing three bears when you broke into their house!

The bears looked at each other. "You said you found the gold haired girl when you got here?" the biggest of the three asked.

"Y-yes," I said.

"What else did you find when you got here?" the middle bear asked. She was female.

"Well, I found three empty bowls sitting on a table in the kitchen. I put them in the sink. Then I went into the living room, and found a broken chair. I managed to stick the pieces back together with my webs. After that, I went upstairs and found- um let's just call her Goldie. Cause of her hair and all."

"You fixed Baby Bear's chair?" the female asked.

"Yea," I told her.

"Thank you," she told me, her eyes filled with gratitude. "I'm Mama Bear, and this is Papa Bear and Baby Bear. What's your name?"

"Its Spider Man," I told her.

"Well, Spider Man, we owe you. Unlike that Goldie girl, you seem to be very polite."

A girl burst into the room. "L-leave that guy alone!" she was shaking slightly, but her eyes held determination.

I jumped to my feet, and yelled, "Goldie!" I realized I had just use our nickname for her, and blushed. But the girl looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

I looked at her blankly. "Wait, Goldie is your real name?"

"Yes, Goldie Lockes."

I blinked. "You're serious right now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she crossed her arms.

"Nevermind."

Papa Bear stepped forward. "Goldie, you invaded our home. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, frowning.

Goldie looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I knocked on the door a little harder then I meant to, and found the porridge sitting on the table. One was too hot and the other too cold, and the third was just right. So, I put all of them in one bowl, and ended up eating it all. Then I sat in your chair, Baby Bear." she looked guilty. "I rocked in it a lot, and it broke. I'm really sorry," she said.

"I guess its ok, since Spider Man fixed it. And you can just call me Bear," he added.

"Hey Bear," I said. "You're about Goldie's age, right? So how about you two be friends?" I asked.

"You know, he's right," Goldie said smiling. "Why don't we be friends?"

"I would like that." Bear smiled. "Want to go play ball?"

"Totally!" Goldie said happily. Bear grabbed a ball, and he and Goldie ran downstairs and outside. Mama and Papa Bear smiled at me.

"Thank you, Spider Man," Papa Bear said. "It's about time Bear got a close friend. Would you like to stay and have some porridge?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to get back home."

"We understand," Mama Bear said. "Visit us again sometime, ok?"

I smiled nervously. "Yea, maybe." I walked down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen, and opened the door. The ball Goldie and Bear had been playing with smacked into my head, and I fell over, my vision spinning.

I heard Goldie and Bear gasp, and I saw Mama Bear leaning over me before my vision faded.

…

My eyes opened, and I sat up, my head spinning slightly.

Scarlet stared at me. "So? What happened?" he asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, I met these- hey, where'd the mirror go?" I asked him, blinking.

Scarlet looked around. "I'm not sure, it was here when you went in, but then it was gone."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, it usually is."

"So? Tell me what happened! Who did you meet?"

"A girl named Goldie Lockes and three bears," I said. "I helped Goldie and the youngest bear become friends. I got hit in the face with a ball, and ended up here again." I shrugged. "It's kind of complicated."

"Apparently," Scarlet said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the roof. "You must be exhausted. Go get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled. "See you tomorrow, Scarlet." I went into my room, climbed into my _own_ bed, and fell fast asleep.

…

I stroked my moth's wing. "You did good," I told it softly.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right," my sister said. "Scarlet knowing what Spider Man does actually helps us."

"I knew it would," I responded.

My sister smiled slightly. "I'm glad we broke free of our… you know," she said. "I didn't want to be mean to you."

I hugged her tightly. "I am to," I said quietly. We sat on the edge of the roof, enjoying the crisp night air.

…

 **And I am finished! Ok, honesty time. I've actually finished all the chapters for this story, but there all in my notebook. So as soon as the next one is written online, it will be published. It shouldn't take to long! Promise!**


	6. Three Little Pigs

**Hello friends! I never know what to say in these things, so on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spider Man or the fairytale characters**

…

I stretched as far as I could get. It was Tiger's turn to be in charge of training, and she was pushing us really hard.

"Tiger, can we take a break? We need time to rest," Nova said.

"Buckethead is right, Tiger," I told her. "We'll train even better when we've had a few minutes to rest."

Tiger rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. You have one hour. Make it count."

Nova glowed blue and yelled, "Thanks Tiger!" before flying off.

I headed to the dorm rooms read up on the book I'd found about magic. I was hoping it would tell me about the mirror.

I went inside, and headed over to my bed at the end. I moved the pillow, and gasped. The mirror was sitting on top of the book, flipped over.

I picked it up, quickly webbing the surface. I couldn't look into here, someone would definately find out. I ran out the door, slamming into White Tiger. I jumped back.

"Tiger! What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"I was going to read for a while. What are _you_ doing?"

"Me? Nothing. Just going for a swing around the city. Get it? Swing?" I laughed nervously, slowly putting the mirror behind my back. Tiger narrowed her eyes.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked.

"No, of course not! What would I be hiding? Well, gotta go!" I darted past her, and made it out to the city.

I stopped on top of an apartment building, and pulled the webs of the mirror. As always, the image spun and shimmered, and when I dropped it, my vision continued to spin. I fell over, and heard someone yell my name.

"Spidey!" I saw a flash of white as White Tiger leaned over me, and then my vision faded to black.

…

I opened my eyes, and stood up.

"Oh man," I said. "Tiger! Darn it, this is not good!" I shook my head. "I'll have to deal with it later. What world am I in now?"

I looked around, seeing nothing except a straw house. Like, an actual straw house. "Who lives in a house made of straw?" I muttered. I went up, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a terrified voice asked.

I blinked. "Uh… Spider Man?"

"Are you a wolf?" the voice asked.

"No…"

The door opened, and someone's- was that a hoof? pulled me inside. I blinked, trying to let my eyes adjust to the change of light. Once they had, I looked at the owner of the hoof. It was a pig. I blinked a couple of times. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello," the pig said. "I'm glad you weren't the wolf. He wants to eat me and my siblings!"

"Who are your siblings?" I asked.

"They live in different houses a ways away from here," the pig said, waving his hoof in one direction. "They-" Someone knocked on the door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!" a voice called. It sounded a little fake.

The pig's eyes widened in terror. "Its him," he whispered fearfully. Out loud, he yelled, "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!"

I frowned. What did that even mean?

"Then I'll huff, and puff, and blow your house down!" the wolf's voice yelled.

I grabbed the pigs arm, and a strong wind came, blowing the house far away.

The wolf grinned, showing its teeth, and the pig squealed in terror.

"Don't just stand there," I yelled, shoving him toward what used to be the wall. "Run!" the pig snapped out of his terror, and ran across the grass. I followed, and we outran the wolf.

We came to a house made of sticks.

"This is my brothers house," the pig told me. He knocked on the door. "Hey, open up! It's me!" he yelled.

The door opened, and another hoof pulled the pig inside, then slammed the door. I blinked.

"Well ok then." I turned away, then felt something grab my arm and pull me inside. The door slammed again.

"Who's he?" the second pig demanded.

"He's Spider Man," the first pig responded. "He's a friend. He saved me from the wolf!"

I rubbed my head. "Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Great!" pig two grinned. "You can protect us if the wolf comes back!"

Someone knocked. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" the wolf's voice called through the door.

The two pigs looked at each other in fear, then yelled, "Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!"

 _Again?_ I thought.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" the wolf yelled.

"Grab onto each other and crouch down," I told the pigs. The did as I said, and the wind came. It blew the house away, leaving us with the wolf.

I pulled the pigs up. "Go, go, go!" I yelled. We sprinted away from the wolf, coming to a house made of bricks.

 _Finally,_ I thought. _A house that actually makes sense!_

"Brother, let us in!" the pigs yelled. The door opened, and they pulled me inside.

"Who's that?" Pig number three asked.

"I'm Spider Man," I told him.

"Oh, ok." the pig turned to his brothers. "I assume the wolf is following you?"

Before they could respond, the wolf's voice came again. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!"

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!" the pigs yelled together loudly.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" the wolf yelled.

The first two pigs looked at me, there eyes hopeful. But I crossed my arms and waited. I had a feeling…

Sure enough, the wolf blew, but nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried once more with no success. I opened the door, and the pigs gasped.

"Do yourself a favor buddy," I told the wolf. "Go find yourself some fruit or something, cause this isn't gonna work."

The wolf scowled. "Unfortunately, you're right." he took off across the grass, most likely in search of something to eat.

I closed the door, and the pigs cheered. "Good job, Spider Man!" pig three yelled. "The house didn't fall, but it got shaken up. I think some of the bricks might-"

My spidey sense tingled, and I looked up, just as a brick landed on my head, knocking me out cold.

…

I opened my eyes, seeing two fuzzy figures hovering over me.

"Spidey! Spidey!" one of the figures shook my shoulders, and my vision sharpened.

"Tiger? Fury? What are you-" I remembered what I'd seen before I entered the mirror. "Oh, yea."

"Spider Man," Fury said frowning. "What happened to you?"

I looked away guiltily. "Nothing," I whispered. "At least, nothing I can tell you." I stood up, and aimed my wrist across the street. Fury grabbed my arm.

"Spider Man, it's ok. You can tell us. We'll understand."

I shook him off. "No, you won't. I'm really sorry."

Now Tiger grabbed my arm. "Webhead, we found you unconscious on the roof! You don't have to say anything, but you could at least come back to the academy to get checked out."

"Oh, I'm totally fine," I said, smiling tensely.

Fury scowled. "Listen, Tiger is right. You need to come to the academy so our medics can make sure you're not hurt. No arguing. Understood?"

"Understood." the three of us headed off for shield academy.

…

"I don't understand why we sent him there," my sister said frowning.

"I told you, the three little pigs is an important part of literature," I told her. "Its one of the most popular stories for children."

"I suppose your right," she said, smiling softly. "I loved it when mother and aunt B told us that story." she frowned slightly. "I miss them."

"I know," I told her quietly. I hugged her tightly. "I do to."

...

As said in the first A/N, i do not know what to say in these. But that was fun! Only a few more chapters to go! BTW, if any of you saw this before i changed it, I am so sorry, I didnt even realize I did that!


	7. Hansel and Gretel

**Hello! Just a small heads up, this story isn't exactly like the original, it's a little different. Please don't be mad!**

…

"Come on," Nova pleaded. "Where is he hiding?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nova, you have to find Danny on your own!"

"Please?" Nova begged. "Just a hint?"

"No," I said. My stomach growled. "Ok, I'll tell you what. I'll go order a pizza, and if you haven't found Danny by the time I get back, we'll call it quits. Ok?"

Nova nodded. "Ok! Either way, I get a free pizza!"

I rolled my eyes again, and swung away from where Nova was standing.

I spotted a sign for a pizza place, and saw something attached to it. I swung closer and grabbed the item as I went by. I looked at it, and my mouth fell open in shock. The mirror! I tried to look away, but it was too late. My vision spun, and I fell into an alleyway, my vision already fading to black.

…

I opened my eyes, and immediately smelled something amazing. "Oh my gosh, what is that?!" I rose to my feet, and saw a huge house made of Gingerbread in front of me. I gaped at it. "Whoa."

Hesitantly, I walked up the path of gumdrops and knocked lightly on the door, trying not to break it.

The door flew open, and I jumped back in shock. There was a lady in a black dress and hat with long, wild green hair and a hairy wart on her chin. She looked me up and down, cackling.

"Why, you're practically skin and bones deary! We'll have to fatten you up!" she beckoned me with her gnarled hand. "Come inside for something to eat."

I gulped. "Um, no thanks. I'm not really that hungry." my stomach growled loudly, as if protesting what I'd just said.

The lady cackled again. "Don't be afraid, my food is absolutely safe."

"Ok," I said nervously. "If you say so." I walked through the door cautiously, and the lady closed it behind me.

"Have a seat," she said, waving one hand at a chair.

I sat down, never looking away from her. "What's your name?" I asked.

She grinned at me, showing blackened teeth. "The candy witch," she said, cackling again.

"Fitting name," I said. She brightened.

"Thank you! What's yours?"

"Spider Man," I told her.

"Your name is fitting to," she said. Then she waved a pan of cookies under my nose. "Would you like one?" she asked.

My spidey sense was tingling, meaning the cookies were dangerous.

"Uh, no thanks," I said, leaning back.

The witch cackled again. "Alright, I'll admit it. These cookies have a bunch of sandman powder. They would only make you sleep for an hour. No harm, really."

I shrugged. "No offense, but I'm glad I didn't eat one."

"Understandable," the witch said. She put a few cookies and chocolate covered strawberries on a plate, then held it out to me. "Here you are," she said. "These ones aren't poisoned. Witch's honor." she smiled at me.

I hesitated. My spidey sense wasn't tingling, but still…

My stomach growled again. "Go on," the witch said, watching me intently.

I carefully lifted up above my nose, and bit into the end of the strawberry. My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing!"

The witch beamed. "Told you!" then she frowned. "Do you hear something?"

"I'm not sure, let's be quiet for a sec." we both fell silent, and I heard a crunching sound from outside. I frowned. "What's that?" I asked the witch.

"I'm not sure," she said frowning. "Stay here, I'll check it out. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. I heard muffled yelling, and the door opened again. Two kids walked inside.

"Sit on the couch," the witch told them. Then she turned to me. "Spider Man, these kids were eating my house. I have to call their parents. Will you watch them for me?"

"Sure," I said. I watched the kids until the witch came back in.

"Their parents are on the way," she told me.

The kids scowled, and started whispering to each other.

I cleared my throat. "So, what are your names?" I asked.

The boy frowned. "I am Hansel, and dis is my sister Gretel."

"Da," Gretel said.

"Ok," I said blinking.

I heard someone knock on the door, and Hansel and Gretel jumped to their feet, running to the door and throwing it open. "Mother! Father!" Hansel yelled. He sounded angry. "The witch forced us to eat the sweets so she could fatten us up and eat us!"

"Da!" Gretel added. "She tried to cook Hansel, but he shoved her in da oven!"

By now, a crowd of people had come over to see what everyone was yelling about, and they were growing more angry and horrified by the minute.

"That horrible witch!" one guy yelled.

I scowled, and joined Hansel and Gretel at the door. "Hold on a second. That is _not_ what happened!" I turned to who I assumed were Hansel and Gretel's parents. "Your children were eating the candy witch's house, so she called you so you could punish them!"

"He's lying!" Hansel yelled.

"Da! He is the witch's warlock apprentice! He was the one who pushed Hansel into da cage!"

My jaw dropped. "What?! That's not true!" but nobody was listening. They shouted some more, then marched off to tell everyone about the horrible witch that had tried to eat the children. I got the feeling they would forget to tell them about me.

I turned to the witch, who was standing behind me. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," I said quietly. The witch shrugged.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm used to it by now." she looked up at the sky. "Its getting dark, you should go home."

I coughed. "Yea, about that. My home is kind of complicated. Um, could I have one of those sleeping cookies?"

The witch smiled. "Of course you can!" she crowed. She held one out to me, and I took a bite. I felt my eyes close, and I dropped to the ground.

…

My eyes opened, and I saw the moon and stars. "Oh man, its night! Fury is going to-"

I stopped, staring at the wall. It said, 'Spider Man, your adventures are almost done. Your last visit in the mirror will be in exactly one week.'

"Whoa," I whispered.

…

"He is almost ready," I told my sister.

"Yes, he is. This is so exciting!" her eyes sparkled.

…

 **Hey! I warned you the story was different. That's a version I heard somewhere, and it seemed like a cool way to go. There is one more chapter and then we're done!**


	8. Wonderland

**Hello! Welp, this is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this, it was fun. ^_^ again, I want to give credit to Newbienovelist, because without her story, I would never have thought of this. Now ONWARD!**

…

I paced up and down the alley way I'd been in last week, when I came back from the candy witch's house.

"I'm positive it said one week," I whispered. "Maybe-" I stopped. The mirror was on the wall where the writing had been. I rushed over, my image in the mirror already spinning and shimmering. My vision spun, I toppled over, my vision fading.

…

I opened my eyes, and- well, you know that feeling when you wake up and think your falling? Well, that's how I felt, except I was _actually_ falling!"

I screamed loudly, and hit the ground with a thud. "Ow! Man, that hurt!"

A white rabbit ran over me yelling, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

I looked at him weirdly before climbing to my feet. A little girl ran into me, and I caught her arms to keep her from falling.

"Whoa! Why is everyone in a rush in this place?" I asked her.

"Oh, hello." she blinked. "I'm following that white rabbit. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Spider Man," I said. "Alice, why exactly are you following that rabbit?"

"Because he's peculiar, and I fell down his rabbit hole. I was hoping he could bring me home."

"I'll help you catch him," I told her, deciding to ignore the part about falling down a rabbit hole.

Alice smiled. "Really? Thats so nice of you! Come on, we'll lose him!" she rushed forward, holding her skirt up.

I took off after her, and we came to a clearing with several paths in different directions.

"Which way did he go?" Alice asked. "I don't know. Maybe he-"

"Which way, that's the question." an upside down smile appeared in front of me, followed by a teenage girl with cat ears, a tail, and a purple pony tail. "I am the cheshire cat," she purred. She looked us up and down. "Who are you?"

Alice curtsied. "I'm Alice, and this is Spider Man. Cheshire Cat, can you help us find the white rabbit?"

The cheshire cat disappeared. "What the- where'd she go?" I asked. I felt something poke my shoulder, and jumped and spun around. The cheshire cat was standing behind me.

"I went no where. Where did you go?" she asked, purring.

"I didn't go anywhere." I frowned. "Listen cat girl, can you help us find the rabbit or not?"

"You might find him down that path." she pointed down one path. "Or maybe that one." she pointed at another. "I guess you'll just have to choose one. Good luck!" she disappeared, leaving only her smile, before that disappeared to.

"Well… I guess we just choose one. You can do it if you want," I told Alice.

Alice looked at all the paths, then pointed at the first one that the cheshire cat had shown us. "Let's do this one," she said.

I shrugged. "Works for me."

We walked down the path, and I heard noise from up ahead. "Do you hear that?" I asked Alice. Her eyes brightened.

"I do! Maybe it's the white rabbit!" she rushed down the path, and I followed her quickly. We burst into a clearing with two tables and about twenty chairs. But there were only two people. Well, one person and a brown rabbit.

The guy spotted us. "Ah, we have guests!" he ushered us to the table. "Stay for a while! We have tea and sugar!"

"Um, actually-" I began. Alice cut me off.

"We would love to stay for a little while!"

"Excellent!" the guy crowed. "I'm the mad hatter, but you can call me Mad!" he grinned crazily.

"Um, shouldn't we call you Hatter?" I asked.

The mad hatter frowned. "What's your name?"

I blinked in confusion. "Uh, its Spider Man." I pointed at Alice. "And she's Alice."

"Well, how would you like it if someone were to call you man? Now I insist you call me hatter!"

"But I… nevermind," I said. This was not worth the argument.

The mad hatter was smiling again. "Now that that's settled, do you like tea?"

"Oh, I love tea, but we-" Alice began.

"Yes! Serve me a half a cup." the brown rabbit grinned.

"On it!" the mad hatter grabbed a butter knife and cut one of the tea cups in half. Then he poured in the tea, and it filled the half of the cup remaining to the top.

I stared, my mouth hanging open. That was not how the laws of physics worked. I blinked and shook my head. "Hatter, we don't have time for tea. We-"

"Time for tea!" the mad hatter yelled. "Tea time!" he poured another half cup of tea, and he and the rabbit drank them. "Tea time is done! Now-"

"Hey!" I yelled. "We're looking for a white rabbit. Have you seen it?"

"Oh, the white rabbit!" the mad hatter and brown rabbit grinned. "He's over there, in the card costume! You better hurry if you want to catch him, he's a quick little fellow!"

Alice and I turned around, and sure enough, the white rabbit was running through the woods yelling, "I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Alice gasped. "Oh, there he is! Thank you, mad hatter and brown hare!" she grabbed my arm and we ran after the rabbit.

"Did you call the brown rabbit a hare?" I asked her.

"Yes, hares have longer ears then rabbits."

"I thought-"

"Hurry, we'll lose him!" Alice tugged me through the woods after the rabbit.

We arrived at a heart shaped hedge. "Maybe he went in here," Alice said.

"Shhh," I told her. "Do you hear that?"

Alice fell silent, and the sound became more clear. It was someone singing.

" _-So let the paint be spread!_

 _We're painting the roses red!_

 _We're painting the roses red!"_

We rounded the corner, and I saw three cards painting white roses with red paint. They resumed singing.

" _Oh, painting the roses red,_

 _And many a tear we shed,_

 _Because we know_

 _They'll cease to grow_

 _In fact, they'll soon be dead._

 _And yet we go ahead,_

 _Painting the roses red!_

 _Painting the roses red,_

 _We're painting the roses red!"_

Alice went up and tapped the corner of the card with a number three on it. Then she started to sing.

" _Oh, pardon me,_

 _But Mister Three,_

 _Why must you paint them red?"_

The cards turned to look at us, and number three looked confused.

"Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, kids, we planted the white roses by mistake, and…" the three cards began to sing again.

" _The Queen she likes 'em red,_

 _If she saw white instead,_

 _She'd raise a fuss_

 _And each of us_

 _Would quickly lose his head!"_

Alice gasped. "Goodness!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Thats harsh."

" _Since this is the part we dread..._

 _We're painting the roses red!"_

"Oh, thats awful! Let us help you!" Alice grabbed a paintbrush. I grabbed her arm before she could start.

"Um, Alice, I don't think you can paint roses."

Alice faced me with her hands on her hips. "Do you want them to lose their heads?" The cards all looked at me with woeful expressions, and I looked away.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then help us paint the roses red!" Alice shoved a paintbrush into my hand.

I groaned. "Alright, fine!" I painted a rose red while Alice and the cards sang.

" _Painting the roses red,_

 _We're painting the roses red!_

 _Don't tell the Queen what you have seen,_

 _Or say that's what we said._

 _But we're painting the roses red,_

 _Yes, painting the roses red,_

 _Not pink_

 _Not green_

 _Not aquamarine_

 _We're painting the roses red!"_

A horn blew, and the cards gasped. "The queen is coming!" they rushed to the front of the garden where we'd come in, and lay down with their hands in front of them. I laid down next to card one. Alice laid down next to me, and we copied the cards.

A bunch of cards with spears came and surrounded us in the form of a heart. Ten pairs of cards lined up in front of us.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten!" they jumped back, clearing a path. The trumpet sounded again, and the white rabbit ran past us and through the line of cards.

"It's the white rabbit," Alice whispered to me.

"I know! Shhh!" I whispered back.

The white rabbit stopped blowing his trumpet, and pointed at a lady walking toward us.

"Her imperial highness, her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the queen of hearts!" all the cards cheered, and a little guy tapped the white rabbit on the shoulder, pointing at himself eagerly.

Rolling his eyes, the rabbit said, "and the king." one card cheered halfheartedly.

The lady, apparently the queen of hearts, gasped and narrowed her eyes. I followed her gaze to the roses, still dripping with paint. Uh oh.

The queen grinned and stomped over to the bush, drawing one finger across one of the roses. Her finger came back red, and she turned to us, grinning widely.

"Who's been painting my roses red?" she pulled the bush out of the ground and shook it. "WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED?!" she screamed. "Who dares to paint the royal flower bed!" Alice gasped and covered her eyes as the queen came closer.

The queen glared at all of us. "For painting my roses red- someone will lose their head!"

The cards sat up and started blaming each other while Alice and I stayed down.

"ENOUGH!" the queen screamed. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she pointed at the three cards, and other cards cheered loudly. The queen smiled happily.

Some guard cards dragged them off, singing

" _There going to lose their heads,_

 _For painting the roses red!_

 _It serves them right for planting them white_

 _The roses should be red!_

 _There going to lose their heads…"_

The queen frowned and jumped up and down. "SILENCE!"

Alice gasped, then looked up at the queen pleadingly. "Oh, please! They were only-"

"Alice!" I hissed. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"And who is this?!" the queen yelled, pointing at Alice and me.

"Let me see my dear!" the king came forward, lifting my chin with his wand, and then Alice's. "Well, their not hearts, but-"

The queen smiled. "Why, it's a little girl, and-" she scowled at me, then screamed, "TAKE OFF THAT MASK!"

I hurriedly pulled the mask off, and shoved it in my pocket. The queen smiled again. "And a little boy!"

 _Little?_ I thought, frowning.

Alice twiddled her fingers together. "Yes, we were looking-"

"Look up," the queen commanded. "Speak nice. And don't twiddle your fingers!" Alice followed her instructions. "Now put your feet out, curtsy, open your mouth wide. Now always say, YES, your majesty!'"

Alice opened her mouth wide. While curtsying, she said "yes, your majesty!"

"Good girl!" the queen patted Alice on the head, then turned to me. "As for you… stand up straight! Speak louder! Now put your feet apart, bow, and say, 'YES, your majesty!'"

I did as she said, then bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

The queen grinned and patted my head. "Good boy!" she turned away. "Now, where were you going?"

"Well, we're trying to find our way-" Alice began.

"YOUR WAY?" the queen yelled. "IT IS ALWAYS _MY_ WAY!"

Alice opened her mouth, but then curtsied and said, "Yes, your majesty. But I was only going to ask-"

"I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS!" the queen smiled sweetly. "Do you like crochet?"

"Crochet?" I asked.

"Well, yes, your majesty!" Alice said.

"Then let the games begin!" the queen tugged us both through the rose garden.

A few cards carried over a bunch of flamingos and hedgehogs, and more cards lined up to be the hoops.

The queen grabbed a flamingo, straightened it out, and held its head next to a hedgehog that was shaking.

She drew back the flamingo, and hit the hedgehog as hard as she could. It flew across the field, and the cards ran to get the ball under them. After the hedgehog had gone under the last card, the remaining cards cheered for their queens "victory".

"Wait a minute!" I said, stepping forward. "You didn't make it through any of the- um, cards. Do you even know how to play the game? Because from what I've seen, you don't."

Alice stepped forward. "He's right!" she pointed at the queen. "You're just a big cheating tyrant!"

The queen's face got all red, and she screamed, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The guard cards came and tried to grab our arms, but I webbed them up. Then I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her through a bush, the queen hot on our tail.

Alice ran up to a door, and tugged on the knob desperately.

""You again? I told you I was locked," the door said frowning.

"But the queen!" Alice cried.

"Listen buddy, open up! We need to get out!" I yelled at him.

"You're already out," the door knob said. "Take a look."

Alice peered through the door knob's keyhole, and gasped. "It's me! I'm asleep!"

She stepped back, and I looked through. I saw myself unconscious, lying in the alley way.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" Alice looked at the queen, then resumed shouting.

The queen came up behind us, and brought her flamingo club down on my head. My vision faded, and the last thing I saw was the the queen, with her club raised to bring down again.

…

"Spider Man," a voice said softly. "Spider Man, wake up."

I groaned, and opened my eyes. Two figures came into view. One had long silky blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She had a butterfly perched on her shoulder.

The other had blonde hair that was tangled and filthy looking, and dull brown eyes. ( **A/N I am not implying that blue eyes are prettier then brown eyes, both colors are awesome!)** She had a moth sitting on her shoulder. Both of the girls looked kind.

"I'm bella, and this is my sister Brutta," the brown eyed girl said. Bella and Brutta grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Are you the ones who send me into the mirror?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, that was us." Brutta took the mirror out of her jacket, and I looked away from it.

"Don't worry, the mirror won't send you anywhere now. But your adventures are far from over," Bella told me. "But for now, you back to your academy. We will meet again soon."

I wanted to argue, but Bella was right. I had to get back to shield academy. I fired a web, and swung through the city.

…

 **I am done! This is the end of the story. Bye! You guys rock!**

 **You thought I was serious didn't you? Yea, I already wrote an entire story that comes after this one. It's not really a sequel, more like a short story** _ **before**_ **the sequel. Either way, it will be up soon! It shouldn't take nearly as long to type them as it did this one. I hope.**


End file.
